Bella the tiger demon meets the Cullens!
by playerTierza
Summary: When Bella, a half human meets the vampires in the neighborhood! They get to know each other quickly, until Bella's pride is being hunted down. Her pack's numbers are getting lower and lower, what will they do? Or is the army to much for them to handle?


I got in the truck I bought with my few thousand dollars I had. You can't make much money leading a tiger pride, I just moved to Forks, Washington and I can't stay human for long. Usually I can make it through a whole day as a human before the tiger in my veins takes over. We roamed all over America looking for more tiger demons, but I'm the only one they could find and is second-in-command to the elder of the pack. Stoneteller, the elder and leader of our pride, told me to be careful near vampires but I wasn't scared. Mostly because I had beaten vampires before for the pack.

The navy leather seats smelled of smoke, liquor, and oranges. A wierd combination, even for me. I felt uncomfortable without my sharp claws and keen sense of hearing and smell. The engine started slowly, to my horror, but quietly, purring into action and then evening out after a couple seconds to a background noise. Well, a truck new like this should shouldn't have something I have to fix. The new radio worked.

**It better have!**

Finding the school was difficult, probably because I had never been there before. The school was, unlike most other things,-to my annoyance- down an intricately weaved neighborhood. It was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, made with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

**Thanks to these human eyes!**

I was ready for everyone to gawk and gasp when they saw me-it happened everywhere. My brown hair was shiny, silky, and went all the way to the back of my knees while my body was like model's since I was a demon. So I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading _FRONT OFFICE_. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I would get directions inside instead of trying to find a parking spot in the rain. I stepped out of the car and walked gracefully, but animal-like, down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I opened the door and walked inside

There, it was dimly lit. The office was big; a waiting area with folding chairs, yellow-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards covered the walls, a big clock ticking. I'm not going to keep going on about the room, it had plants, baskets, there were three desks behind the counter. One of them was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She wore a purple t-shirt.

The woman looked up and gasped. "C-can I h-h-help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw she knew already. Probably talk, a weird freak who moved from Pheonix and had no parents.

"Of course.,"she said. She went through some papers at her desk while I stared into space. I shifted my attention to her as she approached me. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes, highlighting the best route to each, she gave me a slip to have each teacher sign. I had bring it back later. She smiled and hoped I would like it here, I smiled back.

I went out to my car, other students were here already. I drove around the school, following traffic. I cut the enngine when I was in a spot.

**Ahhhh! I hope it'll start later!**

I put everything I would need in my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and checked to make sure I was still in control. I stepped out of the car.

I walked to my first class with my face pulled back into my hood, it was around the cafeteria in building three. I followed some girls in raincoats through the door. The classroom was small. The girls in front of me stopped to hang up their coats on a row of hooks. I copied them and sighed when the boys gawked and girls gasped, everyone stared at me. Just like vampires their instincts reppeled me, they were prey to a demon like me but I feasted on animals instead. They tasted the same anyway.

I took the slip up to , a tall, balding man. He was staring at me along with the students. He sent me to a desk without introducing me. Some stared with thoughtful expressions while others with nervous and scared even jealous all over their faces. I breathed shallowly, I hadn't eaten earlier and they smelled appetizing.

**Why didn't I eat?! Uh, guess I deserve it for slacking off. But jeez! What's up with these kids?! **

When the bell rang, I got up and ghosted out. I had to get to Government, with Jefferson, in building six. Everyone's eyes followed me out, it was like this every school I went to. I got my jacket and went into the rain, which had slacked off a little. I could swear I saw several people try to come near me, then they thought of a reason not to and walked off in the opposite direction.

I walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. I walked through the door without hesitation. The hesitating came afterward, I knew who had seen me already. They didn't gasp or anything and they didn't stare as much as the other students.

The rest of the morning passed in the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, , made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

After two classes, almost everyone knew my name. There were a couple people who came up to me and stutter their way through a conversation with me. I couldn't allow myself to touch them, if I felt their tender muscles and soft skin I might rip them to shreds.

One girl sat next to me in two classes, and she walked with me to the cafeteria. She was just with me for the attention, I was a hundred-and-ten percent sure. She was tiny, several inches shorter than me. Her curly dark made up a lot of the difference between our heights. Her name was Jessic-I think-so I just smiled and nodded as she droned on and on. I didn't try or need to keep up.

I sat a table away from the vampires, who looked at me like I was a good movie they were buying. My blood was pretty irrestible to them, until I change. Then it smells like a human and tiger's blood combined, except more potent. My extremely long hair was shining in the dim light. I cloaked myself in it until I could hear someone next to me. I let my angelic face break away from my hair and look up at a cute, baby-faced boy staring at me with a friendly smile on his face. I didn't breath and only the vampires noticed, so they leaned my way. I smiled back, I think the Cullens-or something-saw my teeth sharpen because their eyes widened. I quickly shut my mouth and leaned away from Mike, who leaned away from me.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" He asked in a friendly way.

"Bella." I answered in a voice close to a growl.

"I'm Mike, I'll see you later. Right?" He obviously wanted my opinion.

"Sure, later Mike." I was running out of clean air. I waved as he walked away with a smile on his lips. When he was out of reach I took a huge breath, then winced when I remembered that was not such a good idea. I gripped onto the table, the Cullens probably knew something was up because they were staring at me curiously. A growl was building in my chest, the table had dents by now. I bit down on my bottom lip and my teeth dulled out. The growl died out of sound and my breathing balanced out. I smoothed out the dent before I lost my strength totally, I moved to the window and wished it was open.

"God, this place is hell!" I whispered close to the window. All the vampires got up when I wasn't looking, after everyone had left. They slipped into the table with me, Alice and Emmett in one row and Edward and Rosalie in the other. I yelped at the ambush and the next thing I knew I had claws, all the vampires gasped and took me out of my panicking. I put my hands on my head, and tried to slow my breathing. My sharp teeth where evening out along with my claws when I turned on them.

"What the **HECK** was that for?!" I growled at all of them, because I was mad the growling started. I could hardly control myself and they knew it, what they didn't know was that I could rip them to shreds. I bit down on my hand and put my head down on the table, my hand was bleeding and we all knew it. I was repulsed by tasting my own blood so I took my hand out of my mouth and my blood-covered teeth unsharpened. I swallowed my blood unwillingly and gagged afterward. My hand was badly injured, but it was healing slowly and I noticed the vampires holding their breath but their eyes were locked on my healing hand. I smiled, this was good revenge, and their eyes shifted to my face very cautiously. I leaned in and they backed away quickly.

"This is very good revenge for scaring me, you knew something was up. Since you can't read my mind, see my future, or change my feelings I thought it was unfair. Thier was what I was thinking, Edward." I turned my gaze to him and he froze. Jasper tried to calm us all down, it didn't work on me like I said. I laughed and put my head back on the window. My hand only had minor damages now so I brushed back my beautiful long hair out of my face. To them I was probably a freak, I didn't really care though there was something about Edward that had me glance at him once, to see him staring at me.

"What **are YOU**?!" Rosalie whispered as my eyes changed to a deep, frosty blue like you see on an iceburg. My gaze was chilling and scary, even to them.

**_This is my first story ever, so please be nice! I'll add another chapter tomorrow, so hang on!_**

**_If you didn't like my story or you did, send your reviews. Tell me how you think it can be improved or if I should add in another character!_**

**_Tell me anything you think, I'd love to hear it!_**


End file.
